Šifrování textu mezi Hordou a Alliancí
Překládat celé věty a podobně je moc komplikovaný ne-li nemožný, ale jednoduchá slova či zkratky nejsou obtížne. Hodně lidí si ješte i dnes myslí, že když Allik napíše "bur" tak napsal lol. Ano toto je pravda, ale pravdou už není, že když já jako Horďák napíšu "bur" tak Allik uvidí lol. Proto zde ukažu jak toho docílit :-) Jinak co se týče způsobu šifrování, Blizzard to zde udělal chytře, šifrování není. Kdyby bylo vždy by to šlo rozšifrovat a pak překládat podle libosti. Zkrátka všechny jedno až třinácti znaký slova se mění maximálně do 13 danejch druhů (viz tabulky - šifrovačky jak já jim říkam). Cross Faction komunikace je striktně proti pravidlům a je i konkrétně uvedena v seznamu věcí, které můžou vést k uzavření účtu. Možné překlady mezi frakcema jsem zaimplementoval do Reznik's Spammer addounu, jinak lze obejít rozlišení toho co jste za frakci záměnou packet pomocí WPE, takže budete rozumět druhé frakci a její slova se nebudou modifikovat na ty předurčené. Existuje ještě hacknuté WoW.exe, které už tuto vlastnost má. Šifrovačka pro Hordu Nejjednodušší je poskládat slovo z písmen. Toto je "šifrovačka pro Hordu", zde je napsáno co se zobrazí Allíkům za písmeno když ho napíše Horďák. Pokud z písmen chcete složit slovo, tak musíte mezi písmeny dělat mezery. Příklad jsem Horďák a chci aby se Allíkům zobrazilo lol. Malá a velká písmena zde nemají vliv na to co se napíše, Allíkům se to prostě zobrazí malý nebo velký s tím si můžete vyhrát. Já napíšu u g u nebo U g U Allík uvidí l o l nebo L o L ORCISH: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 20 30 40 50 60 70 80 90 11 22 33 44 55 66 77 88 99 COMMON: A G L L A N L N G KA AG IL GI KO HA IL NO KA HA KA NO IL AG KO HA MU HA + ORCISH: a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z ™ † Ő * ▲ ◄ ă ů ↑ ě COMMON: g g o l o a o o l n l n a o l n g n n l l l a n o g R K K T M Z I H T M + ORCISH: ‹ € ๛ ไ้ ๘ อ ย ท COMMON: T M TH RE GO RA GE NA + Pomocí obyčejných znaků se vytvářejí pouze tato slova: Šifrovačka pro Allianci ORCISH: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 20 30 40 50 60 70 80 90 11 22 33 44 55 66 77 88 99 COMMON: O E Y E E E Y Y E TI AN RU ME SE RE KO VA SE AN TI ME LU RE TI RE KO LO + COMMON: a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z ORCISH: o e o y y e o y o e o o o o y u e y y y y y y y o e + COMMON: ♥ № ↔ ™ † ◄ Œ ↨ œ ‰ ← ↑ ↓ → ♂ ╒ ┬ ▼ ► Ð ě ‹ € ORCISH: V W W H H H L L R R A A G B B N F M M M K N B + Pomocí obyčejných znaků se vytvářejí pouze tato slova: ''' Hotové překlady pro Hordu '''ORCISH → COMMON Pár překladů pro Hordu. Hotové překlady pro Allianci COMMON → ORCISH Pár překladů pro Allianci. Ostatní - Poznámka k znaku * (v Horďácké šifrovačce), Wikia mi nepovolila původní znak (viz obrázky), protože je to podle nich spam (Block ID Number: 3919), takže místo hvězdičky používejte druhý znak pro písmeno T a to ↑. Jinak všechny tyto znaky lze napsat pomocí EPVPSonderzeichen addonu.